1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of this disclosure relate to virucidal compositions for the prevention of the spread of viral illnesses, and/or to shorten the duration of and/or severity of viral illnesses such as viral upper respiratory infections (VURI, including the “common cold” and the “flu”). Preferred embodiments of this disclosure relate to the use of a virucidal preparation on an area of the face of uninfected individuals to reduce the chance that they contract a viral illness. Embodiments of this disclosure also relate to preparations and the use thereof on an area of the face of infected individuals to reduce the severity and/or duration of viral illness.
The spread of viral illnesses such at VURI frequently occur through hand-to-hand transmission of virus followed by self-contamination with virus of the nasal, oral or conjunctival mucosa. Typically, an individual with a VURI will either directly or indirectly contaminate the hands of another individual who does not have the illness. The uninfected individual will thereby have viral particles on their hands. These viral particles initiate infection after the individual contaminates their own nasal, oral or conjunctival mucosa with the viral particles on their hands. In this way, although transmission occurs through the initial step of hand-to-hand transfer of viral particles, infection of new individuals typically occurs only if active viral particles gain access to the mucosa. Such access typically occurs via the face. More specifically, such access typically occurs via the mucous membranes of the face, such as the nasal, oral or conjunctival mucous membranes.
Knowledge of the primary causative agents and the mechanism of transmission of viral illnesses have been in the public domain for over twenty years. Although considerable progress has been made in understanding the molecular biology of viruses responsible for these illnesses, little progress has been made in the prevention or treatment of viral illnesses. Efforts aimed at reducing transmission of viral illnesses have focused on developing products for use on the hands. These efforts fail largely due to two reasons: 1, the viruses responsible for VURI and other viral illnesses are difficult to inactivate; and 2, it is nearly impossible to keep one's hands free of viral contamination because they repeatedly come in contact with contaminated objects.
Certain embodiments of this disclosure aim to significantly reduce the spread of viral illnesses. Embodiments of this disclosure rely on the application of a broadly effective virucidal preparation to areas of the face including the entrance to the nostrils (the nares), the lips, and/or the conjunctiva of the eyes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The art in the prevention of transmission of VURI and other viral illnesses is extensive, but it has heretofore focused primarily on the inactivation of viral particles on the hands. Previous work lends insight into potential effective agents for use in this disclosure.
Hendley et al. investigated the antiviral activity of several compounds including iodine, ethyl alcohol, benzalkonium chloride (BAK), and hexachlorophene. These agents were known for their anti-bacterial activity, but all except iodine performed poorly as antiviral agents. Unfortunately iodine is too irritating to the skin to be frequently applied.
Poli et al. investigated the antiviral activity of several organic acids such as citric, malic, pyruvic, and succinic acids and found them to be effective against herpes simplex virus, rhabdovirus, and other enveloped viruses, but not effective against adenovirus, the only naked virus tested. Hayden, et al. reported that hand lotions containing 2% glutaric acid were more effective than placebo at inactivating certain serotypes of rhinovirus. Rhinoviruses are responsible for more colds than any other virus family, but not all colds. Therefore the use of organic acids alone as an antiviral agent will likely have some effectiveness at reducing the transmission of common cold viruses, but will not offer comprehensive protection against colds or other viral illnesses.
Snipes, et al. discovered that alcohols of certain chain lengths were effective at inactivating lipid-containing viruses. Unfortunately, the alcohols found most effective are extremely insoluble in aqueous media, making them somewhat difficult to employ in practical applications. However, further work with alcohols has lead to other useful antiviral inventions by Hendley, et al. and Konowalchuk, et al., described below.
Hendley, et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 6,034,133) disclose a virucidal hand lotion containing malic acid, citric acid, and a C1 to C6 alcohol which effectively inactivates rhinovirus contamination of treated hands. Their work also revealed that the use of lotions containing malic acid and citric acid without an alcohol would reduce, but not eliminate rhinovirus contamination of treated hands.
Recently, Konowalchuk, et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 7,045,548) disclose a method of inactivating viruses with a composition of a C1 to C3 monohydroxy alcohol or a C2 to C4 diol with a sufficient amount of an acid (either organic or inorganic) to adjust the pH of the composition to below 4.6. This is demonstrated effective in topically treating lesions caused by herpes simplex virus. It is also proposed that the composition may be effective at ameliorating the symptoms of a common cold with intranasal application. No mention is made of the use of the composition on an area of the face to prevent access for active viral particles to mucosal membranes to reduce transmission of or severity and duration of viral illnesses.
Brown-Skrobot, et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,975,217) disclose a method of inactivating viruses and bacteria through the application of a combination of an organic acid and an anionic surfactant, with or without an alcohol to the hands. This work describes the finding that a combination of an organic acid with an anionic surfactant has antiviral activity against both enveloped and naked viruses, thus is effective against a broad array of viruses able to cause VURI. The composition is described as a virucidal lotion for the hands.
Hossain, et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,897,304) disclose the use of a combination of organic acids and a surfactant in a facial tissue to reduce the spread of viruses which cause VURI. However, Hayden, et al. reported that the use of facial tissues can interrupt the transmission of viruses whether treated with the antiviral composition or not. Hence no distinct advantage in reducing transmission of viruses which cause VURI is obtained by this product.
In summary, prior art contains several examples of various antiviral compositions for use on the hands to reduce transmission of viruses that cause VURI. Some of these references also disclose use of antiviral compositions in the nasal passages to ameliorate the symptoms of a VURI. No prior disclosure describes the use of an antiviral composition on an area of the face of individuals to reduce or stop access for active viral particles to mucous membranes, or in the eyes of individuals, to reduce or inhibit transmission or contraction of viral illnesses.